


Panic

by Bramblestar334



Series: Town of Salem oneshots [6]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramblestar334/pseuds/Bramblestar334
Summary: During the mayor's party, Jester gets overwhelmed and steps outside. Framer, concerned, follows him.
Relationships: Framer/Jester (Town of Salem)
Series: Town of Salem oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965211
Kudos: 1





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a writing mood  
> Also feel free to request any type of tos oneshot I need ideas
> 
> (I only refer to the roles as their roles instead of actual names so people know who they are, also cause I don't have names for them)

* * *

It was loud.

It was so loud that Jester couldn't think. He could barely breathe. He had to get out.

He hadn't expected there to be this many people here. Why did he even go? Everyone probably hated him anyway, they were all judging him. He could feel their eyes on him, watching his every move. 

He stepped outside. The noise was still audible, just not as bad. He let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the door, his head in his arms.

Then the tears came.

He cried until his sleeves were soaked. _Why does everyone hate me? Why can't I be normal? Why can't I be happy?_

He heard the door open, the noise from inside getting louder for a second, then going back to quietness. He heard someone sit next to him, and he lifted his head, scared, before seeing it was just Framer.

"Are you alright?" Framer asked, putting a hand on Jester's shoulder. "No," he mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. "I couldn't handle being inside. I can't even be at a party for 5 minutes before going insane. What am I?" He rested his head on Framer's shoulder, crying again. "Hey, shhhhh, it'll be okay. Everyone gets overwhelmed, you're okay." Framer said, rubbing circles on Jester's back. "You're mine, and that's all that matters. No matter what, I know that you're valid, you're beautiful and handsome and you mean the world to me." Jester looked up at him, tears still in his eyes. "Really?" He asked. "Really." Framer replied, giving him a kiss on his forehead. 

"Can you stay with me? Please? I don't wanna go back right now." Jester asked. Framer nodded. "I'll stay as long as you need me too." He replied. 

"Thank you." 


End file.
